imotwomfandomcom-20200224-history
Comprehensive Ranger Guide! (by original NotWeak)
'Ranger's Guide' for Lanos A. Skills Must Get : (NPCs gives all (1) books, village gives (2) and (3) books) Double shot 3 Shift 1 (2) Concentrate 3 (from crabs) Thorns 3 (Trade 60 pendants to the battlefield supervisor for thorns III) Weakness 3 (Chief wooparoopa or BT) Ensnare 1 Impact Shot 1 Sharp Eye 3 (Pirate Skeleton for 2 and White crow for 3) Swift 1 Multishot 2 (Bloody Flower) Stoneskin 1 Amplifying Sense 2 (Elite Imp or Mummy) Soul drain shot 1 Instinct stimulus 1 Clarity 1 Get and ur Pro-er : Double Shot 4 Ensnare 2 (Fungus King) Impact shot 3 (2 is from Raven) (3 is from White Crow) Stoneskin 3 (2 from Elemental 3 from Spidey) Soul drain shot 2 (bizizi) Clarity 2 (Sususuk?) B. Weapon from lv 14: (★=high hr, good for training) ★Composite Bow (good hr and +7 would be nice) ★Great Bow (good hr and +7 would be nice) ★Classic Bow (choose between Great Bow and Classic bow, u can also go from Comp bow to classic bow too ) ★Hunter Bow (good hr for training) Wing's wing (good dmg for pk) (switching from hunter to wing's wing is suggested, the dmg has big difference) Dezoruba's Bow (be prepared to use this because it doesn't give u hr at all) C. Money Farming choices (★=rare drop high money) : Poison Spider (for low lvs) Beach LH (Um many stuff and good drops when there are events) ★Farm a Boss (rare drop bosses) Forest of Ruins (B scrolls) ★Mind Scream (A scrolls) D.Training Check what mob you can hit and is the highest lv. Here is the list of mobs u should train on and the lv of them : Redeye Gosumi lv 16 Mutant Gosumi lv 20 Big Boar lv 24 LH5 Elite Imp lv 27 Cactus Bee lv 30 Sand Donguri lv 32 Doley lv 34 Dessert Ambush lv 36 Shadow lv 38 Wanderer lv 40 Sandeater lv 42 Guardian lv 44 E. Equipments and Build up Enchant all items dex, or buy all items with dex enchanted. Hat : good crit hat Ring : P ring or dex ring, both enchant dex -> upgrade to archangel if u r richer Bow: good hr for train / good crit for pk (focus on crit then enchant number (+8) and then dex) Glove: hr gloves and crit (and dex) glove Boots :Speed boots and Crit boots (crit boots suggested) (if you want to build up dex u can wear dex boots) Armor : An armor for ur lv (simply show-off) or just spider silk bone armor for crit Belt: whatever... just enchant dex Cloak: cod or cohd if u can, otherwise just get cloak of will 1.0 dex enchanted Necklace : Pirate necklace, or mother nature or darkskull necklace, just enchant dex note: some say that dex increases your lowest damage (ex: ur dmg range was 5-50 and perhaps dex boosts it to 15-50) dex will increase your avg dmg, that is for sure, unlike int, the effect of dex is not very clear, 5dex per unit of upgrade suggested How Would You Rate This Guide? Very Helpful Helpful Good but needs some work Needs a lot of editing I'm not going to look at this guide again for help Category:Guide Category:Misc Category:Ranger Category:Warrior Category:Magician Category:Guide:Ranger